Memories and Us
by Cutetyhil
Summary: It's Kakeru's birthday- His friends has plans for him... All they have wanted for him is to love to live and be happy in his life. Can Naho make him realize this once again? read out and find! ;)


**Hey everyone! Hi there! This is my first fanfic of Orange! I just watched this entire anime last night and couldn't stop writing a fanfic on it! I absolutely love Kakeru! Please read and review if you like ^_~ Seriously, this anime is so wonderful and heart-touching. It grieves me seeing that there are just 51 stories till now. If you are reading this, let me know through your reviews so that I may be encouraged to post my fics on this website!^_^**

* * *

 **Memories and Us~**

* * *

Kakeru turned eighteen today. We celebrated his birthday just like we used to. I was looking ahead for this day since two months. Everyday I used to think so much what Kakeru will really be wanting. I tried asking him but he said it was fine.

Takako said me a day back that she is giving him a new pair of headphones, it got damaged sometime back when Haritu accidentally stepped on it. At that time, Kakeru just laughed because Haritu wasn't wearing his spectacles. Azusa is giving him a chocolate pack and a watch. I smiled at her choice of gift but then sighed as I dint plan anything. Suwa and Haritu both are planning to give him a Tee.

Everything was planned and they said that it should be kept a secret. I didn't say them of what I was going to give. Kakeru has done so much for me. I still treasure the hairpin he gave me that day. I want to give him something special. Something he would really like!

On 13th September, I and Kakeru walked with each other through the school doors silently. Since that day, I have always walked with him holding his hand even he didn't. We were walking and I unusually kept a pace behind him pondering about what to give him. I thought if I should ask him but then I knew it already, he would just say the same. He stopped and my pace halted when I suddenly crashed at him softly. I gasped and blinked, slowly raising my head to look at him. He had an reading expression on his face. I slowly stood properly and uttered a sorry. He nodded and smiled mediocre-ly. He looked at my squirmed hands and stared at them. I slipped one hand from the other and blinked with my jaw slightly lowered as I was caught in the moment. Quickly I held his hand, wrapped my fingers around his. We looked at me for few seconds before we resumed our walking.

"Are you worried about something, Naho?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay." i smiled.

"Hmm,"

After mustering up some courage, I asked him, "Kakeru, what do you want me to give you?"

"Nothing." he said simply. I sighed. He seemed jaded silently with the monotonous question.

I secretly looked at him if he was okay at the locker's arena. I seriously flinched mentally remembering when I had slipped at him.

I talked to him about his Grandma. He seemed interested and lively when we talked about it. he spoke of how her Grandma got sick almost once in a week. He said that he was afraid of loosing her like his mom. I immediately gasped, the sudden regret and horrific pain evident on my face. I stopped and my breathing hicked.

"Naho, are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I ardently wanted to stop embarrassing myself and tell him that i was fine but I was incapable. I somehow answered,"I'm fine."

I said that I was not feeling well and needed some rest.

I had a slight knot building in my stomach when I went to my home. I looked at my desk and somehow fell an urge to re-read those letters. I slowly started reading- only the good parts that I had prevented from regretting.

An idea came into my mind. _What if I gift him a diary..._

 _..._

 _That's_ when I felt that I was doing right. I spend the rest of the time covering the present. Just imagining that he would smile at me, liking my present made me overflow in joys of happiness. I heartily wanted to make him happy. I baked the tastiest cookies I could along with mashed potatoes. I still made them on saturdays for him and he always apprecaited just like it were better than before.

I want him to write his thoughts, feelings and all the good times he had with us and the memories in his diary. I wonder what he really feels about me still. I wish if I could read it after ten years in future. I slept thinking about tomorrow's birthday surprise. Asuza said that she would bring the cake. I wish if I could make it myself someday.

In my drift of thoughts so deep, I forgot to switch off the lights and woke up when my mom knocked asking if I were still awake. I closed the lights and looked at the time. It was eleven fifty seven.

Just three mintes more and it would be 14th September. I want to be the first one to wish him. I took my phone. Its battery dides. I connected the charger and tried opening. It was still opening and there were just a few seconds more. I was panicked mentally but tried opening faster.

'Wish you Happy Birthday, hope you are still awake Kakeru.'

I guess he was asleep because I waited for sometime but didn't receive any reply. Maybe he will see it tomorrow.

Next morning, I rushed to the school and took my gift. I had kept in a large polythene cover so that nobody would see it easily.

"Oo hayo!" I greeted them with a normal smile.

They greeted back and I took my seat. Thee entire group minus Kakeru were curious of what I was giving him. I giggled nervously and told them. I immediately hid in the midst of their comments and admiration when Kakeru entered.

I smiled at him and everyone of us wished him in unison, "Happy Birthday, Kakeru!"

He grinned but aid a thank-you. I eyed him softly and noticed that he was his old-self. Till the lunch, half of mind was when the periods would end and our lunch will arrive while other half was curious of Kakeru's reaction about the _present_.

.

.

.

"Trrnngggg!"

My heart raced as the bell rang and boys started walking out for getting juices and snacks.

"Kakeru..." I mumbled but he was caught by Haritu. Azusa grinned ear to ear as she placed the cake on Kakeru's bench. Kakeru was surprised and little gladly flustered.

"hey! Thanks so much!" Kakeru said lively.

"It's really nothing." Haritu smiled.

"Yeah, please accept our presents, Kakeru!" Suwa chuckled.

The cake was mediocre sized, rectangular in shape, dotted with chocolate and normal cream at the center. Suwa pulled out the candle from his bag-pack and fixed it at the cake. Takako lighted it with a small flame. Kakeru was blushing slightly at our actions and his cheeks were puffed up in happiness. He looked gleeful.

"Blow it!" Asuza and I exclaimed. He nodded and we chorused the Birthday song and he cutted with a generous smile on his face.

"Kakeru, you are gonna have fun!" Haritu smirked.

"Shusshhh, it's asecret," Suwa mumbled.

"haha"

I pulled out plastic bowls and re-usable spoons. We took small pieces of cake through our fingers and stuffed it together in Kakeru's mouth was open in a big O and he sweatdropped as he attempted to chew them all. We laughed but nonetheless, he gulped them and grinned sheepishly. I was about to cut the cake a little to put our pieces in the bowls before Kakeru brought his fingers close to my mouth that contained some cake. I slowly opened my mouth and devoured it.

Before I could hand him his present, Haritu and Suwa started the cream fight. The cake was stuffed on KaKeru's cheeks and Haritu attacked too. We gulped and moved back, watching them from a little distance. The three of them made no attempts to stop and creamed their cheeks and some hair as well, looking absolutely funny.

"Don't you dare-" Asuza warned as Haritu headed towards her with cream in his hands. The old couple ran through the benches before Azusa finally got creamed. Suwa creamed me to by suddenly coming from behind. Takako wasn't spared as well. We clicked photos and all of them were so cute. A creamed kakeru was very cute. I blushed at the thought.

"Time for presents!" Asuza chorused.

"Oh,"

"Hey Kakeru!" Suwa and Haritu grinned and they pulled a dark blue Tee for him from the pack. Kakeru grinned but then took the Tee and admired it,

"It seems I can fit twice in it!" Kakeru chuckled and they started trialing it. We laughed but it wasn't very loose, according to me.

 _Kakeru looked more handsome in it, rather._

"Here's you earphones!" Takako handed him,

"Hey! I needed this. Thanks!"

"Mention not!"

"Here's your chocolate and watch!" Asuza grinned before she handed the packs.

"Nice watch, this is awesome!"

"Haha,"

"Thanks, Asuza!"

Everyone looked at me and I looked like a scared kitten. I pulled out my present and I could sense their eyes on my bad and Kakeru's curious eyes.

"Hmm," I handed him.

"What is it?" Kakeru grinned. I didn't answer and he attempted to tear the wrapper.

kakeru gasped as he saw the diary. Everyone were shocked as well. I knew this wasn't the best present. I closed my eyes tightly regretting that he wouldn't like it at all.

"It's-" he stuttered.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed joyously. I opened my eyes and smiled as I felt relieved.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I really liked it." He smiled secretly and personable and tugged the diary carefully inside.

We talked for a while and I sighed as I couldn't give him the cookies. We ate already so much.

At the end of the day, we walked to home and the guys kept the mood lively, cracking jokes and teasing Azusa.

"Bye!" They parted and I walked home with Kakeru.

There was silence between us and my gaze was lowered to ground. He held my hand and I blinked. I looed at him and he smiled.

I smiled back. "Kakeru..." I started.

"I liked your present very much, Naho. You were the first to wish me, thanks. " he said simply. I judged his looks.

"Why did you give me a diary anyway?" he asked. I fidgeted. He grinned shortly.

"I want you to store all your good times and memories in this book…so that when you look back and read it, you smile…and won't regret." I said softly.

"What kind of memories…" he asked and we stopped walking.

I looked at him, " If you think we were as good friends with you, you can write them…" I started, "If you think, we cared for you, you can write them, if you think you liked our presents… enjoyed our talks, liked Suwa's caring attitude and others' concern for you, you can write it…" My voice was choking and I was regretting about the sad times which took his mom, made him feel depressed and dejected and almost suicidal.

"I want you to write all the good times and your feelings about us, erase the sad memories and build up the new ones…I know we can't undo the past, what's los-" I sobbed lightly and kept a hand on my mouth, tears streaming on my face

 **If my love for you could stay as it is**

 **I'm fine with these feelings never reaching you,**

 **Not truly tied, but never fully detached,**

 **Deep within my heart, tears are shed,**

 **At the end of this thin, delicate branch,**

 **Your future is being born**

 **You sometimes smile with sorrowful eyes**

 **Because you still can't show what is in your heart, right?**

Kakeru looked at me with sorrowful eyes, I gasped as I felt a small hug I ws embraced in, "And…don't you want me write my feelings about _you?_ That how much you love me, treasure my presence, smile and me- being happy. Shouldn't I write about how much you love me even when I had hurt you may times, made you worried…Tell me, Naho…" he whispered the last part. I could feel his tears falling. I smiled sadly.

We parted and looked at each other, being thankful for being in this moment, "I love you, Naho and you mean a lot to me…I don't want to lose you like my mom, You've done so much for me, I d _on't want to loose you…"_

"I will never leave you…" I cried. He wiped off my tears and we walked closely.

"Don't cry…I don't want you to take the blame of me losing my mom. You weren't responsible for it." He smiled. I nodded and tried to stop shaking.

We sat on the bench nearby and rested, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

I shook no, 'What about you?" I asked back.

"Yeah." He grinned. I smiled and pulled out the cookies and mashed potatoes. He thanked me and appreciated my skills before we devoured.

I dropped him home and walked back to my home. _I never want you to be sad. I will save you again and again. I don't want to regret in future or feel to send back a time capsule. I want you to love to live, Kakeru- for us ,for yourself, for me…_

 **Ahead of this kind of thin branch that seems like it may break,**  
 **Your future is being born**  
 **So don't prune off the days you haven't seen yet**  
 **I want to protect you who laughs and looks back at me now**

* * *

 **A/N: Please review if you liked this shot. I haven't prof read so please just forgive all the typos and errors. I really like this pairing. Tell me of what you think ^_^**


End file.
